flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Legendary Legion
The Duelis Games Names of the participants: Elsa, Dawnis Nix, ---- Round 1 Round 2 Round 3 Round 4 __________________________________________________________________________________ Yes, Azura, comments can be posted below. No, you are not a high-ranking soldier. This is not your legion anymore, stop pretending it still is. ~Aquila may i be the general? ~Flamingtalons how many people actually in the legion still come on? You need to compete in the Duelis Games. If you're active, I will promote you to a high-ranking soldier so that you may participate. ~Aquila (P.S, your name reminds me of Talonflame x-x) ok, so how do i do this? ~Flamingtalons You do it by being active. So, just fight another member? To compete in the Duelis Games, you need to be a high-ranking member. ~Aquila I'm not trying to be leader, Aquila. And I am a high-ranking soldier ._. I'm not pretending this is my legion anymore... ~Dawnis Nix Dawn... I'm sort of worried that you'll just join and cheat to the top. I've seen your new character, and it has MORE abilities than your old one had. And Red... ._> I propose a rule. Like a president, the leader of the Legendary Legion should not be able to serve a term twice in a row... ═Kaosu Can Elsa join the games? ouo -Elsa/Dapple Never Vexie, I quit godmodding. And you're right, I'll remove a ability to make it fair <3 Snow 7 anyone? Oh and congratulations Aquila :3 ~Dawnis Nix Yes, Elsa, you can. You're a high-ranking soldier. And no, Dawnis, maybe you quit godmodding, but you're still an overpowered doucheba- I mean, idiot. Aquila never even accepted you back into the legion, let alone as a high-ranking soldier. And no thanks, I don't really want to play FLaB with you again after what you did yesterday with Blackstar and me. ═Kaosu I'll make myself less overpowered then. And I'm sorry for what happened yesterday =,= You could of told me about you being Zero sooner. ~Dawnis Nix But you always change your abilities every two minutes... Also, I'm sorry, again. I just wanted to have another mate, so I was like 'Why not Nocturnal?" ═Kaosu You will never 'quit'' god modding your way out of things, Dawnis... You are a low-ranking member for a reason. And I have not quit, Aquila! I will read my name and Guardian and stuff and FYI, I have reincarnated a lot, and Cerasus couldn't die, yet she turned into something lesser, Goldine, that is. Goldine had wings, but she couldn't fly as well as a Phoenix. And Blackstar roleplays as her daughter. For those who didn't know she had a daughter...yeah. She's a blue gryphon. Goldie couldn't control fire, she controlled light and holy elements, but she could be killed easily in exchange for the ability to be very quick. Her cursed eyes from her first battle made her half-blind, and it made her weaker and stronger, stronger in the long run, for Crimsonflame. Etc, it goes on and on. I make my charries weak so they aren't too powerful, but I still have a little fun. So, I have decided to forgive you, Miss Dawnis Nix. I have before, but you have promised to stop god modding, show me your best in the Duelis Games if Aquila may agree. But, if you show the slightest overpowered material, I declare, on my word, you should be banished for your broken promise. ~Crystalial~'' I promise o3o I did quit godmodding. And I won't change my abilities this time =_= I only can control a few elements and fog, thats it. ~Dawnis Nix People overuse the term 'godmodding' these days... What I mean, Dawn, is that every attack against you barely effects you... You counter everything. ═Kaosu No I don't ._. I'm still waiting at Snow 7 for someone... ~Dawnis Nix Yes, you do. ═Kaosu I enjoy my powers as Guardian, but I would like to see where I rank between my fellow clanmates...I don't intend to win...is there any chance I could be Guardian and deputy? ~Crystalial Sorry, that isn't possible in the legion :| Someone please come Snow 7 ;-; ~Dawnis Nix Finally, I come, and you're not there. And Crystaliallll ;-; ═Kaosu Seriously Vex, stop it.